beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
4D Wheel - Death
Death is a 4D wheel released as part of the 4D System. It debuted with the release of BB-119 Death Quetzalcoatl on October 23rd,2011. Description Weight: 43.6 grams The gimmick introduced in this 4D Metal Wheel is that one of the two metal parts, the Metal Frame, can be flipped to form another mode. Death has no PC Frame, only metal pieces, which makes it one of the heaviest 4D Metal Wheels available. Metal Frame The Metal Frame of this 4D Metal Wheel is the piece that acts as the primary mechanism behind its Mode Change. It has four small indents which act as a locking mechanism when placed on the Core. On the Defense side it has eight shallow slopes with a reptile-like texture and the large slopes of the Attack mode connect perfectly with the Core's. On the Attack side, as previously mentioned, there are eight significantly larger slopes each with the face of a serpent sculpted in. Core As with any other Core in 4D, this part connects the Wheel with the Track. Its design is based on wings, so the combination of the Metal Frame and the Core indeed illustrate a winged serpent, which is the representation of Quetzalcoatl. Like all 4D Metal Wheels, Death features a mode changing gimmick. It works by flipping the Metal Frame on the opposite side while the Beyblade is disassembled. The two Modes are: Attack Mode If Death is set in Attack Mode, the Metal Frame shows details of several serpent heads with fangs, enhancing the term "Attack". This mode is in no way more useful than Defense Mode as it does not provide sufficient Smash Attack to be of any use in Attack Type customs, and its Recoil renders it useless when compared to Defense Mode for other areas. Defense Mode If the Metal Frame is completely flipped to be in Defense Mode, this other side reveals a design of serpent scales, which relates to the term "Defense" and how animals defend themselves with their back, their scales, etc. Defense Mode's top half is also sloped, which reduces Recoil and is also an uncommon trait among Metal Wheels. Defense Mode is preferred over Attack Mode in every aspect due its much smoother design, which provides much less Recoil. Death, in Defense Mode, was arguably the first to dethrone Basalt in terms of Defensive prowess: it may not have had the weight that Basalt did, but the fact that it had much, much less Recoil made it the better Metal Wheel. Without this Recoil, Death is much harder for any Attack Type to KO or for many Stamina Types to outspin, defeating most top-tier combinations in the latter category. If the unbalanced Basalt wins because it can wobble and smash away the opponent’s spin while conserving its own rather than simply absorbing shocks, the balanced Death wins by shaving, or grinding, away the opponent’s spin instead using the relief created by the Metal Wheel's designs on the sides. While Death has not necessarily outclassed Basalt, it does earn a position as a top-tier Defense Metal Wheel. However, with the release of much heavier Attack parts such as Wyvang, Balro and Gryph, as well as defense parts like Revizer and Genbull, Death became outclassed. It can still be used to a certain extent of effectiveness in Defense, but it's nowhere near as sturdy as it once was. Use in Defense Customizations Death, in Defense Mode, can be put to great use in the following Defense combo: MF-H Death Aquario BD145RDF. Death’s low Recoil in tandem with the sturdy weight of BD145 and the exceptional grip of RDF form a remarkably resilient Defense customization with the ability to withstand ferocious attacks from the best Attack type customizations of its time. Products - BB-119 Death Quetzalcoatl 125RDF Gallery Trivia References Category:4D Fusion Wheel Category:Fusion Wheels